Twilight On Summer Vacation
by Eowlin315
Summary: Bella leaves for a family reunion and guess which family of vampires follows her trail... Find out how they deal with the sun and even worse, four year old Allison. Enjoy! Oh and I forgot, since the last thing I wrote was con ExB this is pro
1. Chapter 1

_I felt bad about my first Twilight update which was a songfic bashing the Edward x Bella couple. I came up with this idea when we were riding on the lake at Bug's Island (I think that's what it's called.) We had rented a boat and I got to thinking of story ideas. I'm actually sitting in our (rented) house here on the lake and I am internally kicking myself because I have summer reading and I'm procrastinating. Also I don't own a copy of either Twilight or New Moon but they're in the mail, but I can't remember exactly what everyone looks like. __**I don't own the series, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

Up in Forks, Edward was making his run over to the Swan's house for his nightly visits with Bella. When he arrived he swiftly made his way up to her window and let himself in. What he saw shocked him… Clothes were strewn across the room as if she had left in a hurry. Edward snuck over to Charlie's room but I was clean except for a small imprint in his sheets. He went back to Bella's room to catch her fresh scent to follow her wherever they had gone, but something caught his eye. On her desk was a yellow post-it note saying, 'Sorry Edward, Charlie dragged me to a family reunion down at the Virginia-North Carolina border. See you in a week.' Edward held up the note and read through it a few more times. Then he bolted out her window and back to the Cullen household.

"Who wants to go south for a while?!" Edward offered yelling through the house.

"Where to?" Esme, the only one downstairs and in sight, questioned, wondering why in the world would Edward want to go to the sunny south.

"Our lake house in Virginia, you know the one," He answered denying to answer her unspoken question.

Esme understood and vocally asked him. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Bella was kidnapped by Charlie and needs saving," He joked with a serious expression.

Carlisle entered the room and spoke to Esme, "I think it would be good for everyone to get out of the house for once, what do you say kids?" He looked up at the ceiling waiting for their acceptance and when everyone had spoken through the walls in normal voices so only their vampire father could hear he turned to Edward. "Pack your bags."

-

Charlie was telling some of his police stories as they drove down the roads from the airport to their rented home where other family members were also staying. Five of Bella's cousins were going to be in the same house. The oldest cousin, Peter, with brown hair and blue eyes, is 25 and out of school and happily married, his wife and Bella's newest cousin, Michelle, has red hair and green eyes and is just a mere year younger. The next oldest at 14 is named Edward and has long blonde hair tied back to a neat braided horsetail. His younger brother by two years, Alphonse, Al for short, has matching hair but it's cut short. Her youngest cousin is only four and is very energetic, Allison, again with blonde hair and blue eyes. (Each group Peter and Michelle, Edward and Al, and Allison are each in a different family but still cousins.)

Charlie stopped his story-telling long enough to park the car in the driveway of a brick house with bushes leading to the door along the wall and a flowerbed on the other side of a brick sidewalk. Bella picked her two bags out of the trunk of the car and tossed them on the ground. She reached in and pulled out a few more things and set them down on the ground.

By now there should have been a mildly large stack of suitcases and other pieces of luggage but it had all vanished. She looked up in front of the car and Peter was carrying her two fairly sized cases up to the door on his shoulders, Edward and Al had packages of their own from the car, Michelle was holding the door for them, and Allison was running up to Bella. She sidestepped and Allison flew past, then stopped, looked around, turned, and ran at Bella again. She picked up the four-year-old and went inside after her cousins.

She followed the conga line of males to the end of a hall until they split into two different rooms. Ed and Al went left and Peter went right. Since Peter had her bags she followed him into the right room. He set her luggage on a bed with white flowers on a tan background and patted her shoulder as he went out the door to leave her to unpack. A fan spun maniacally on the ceiling of a light blue color. If you were sitting on the bed there were two small closets covered by brown doors with slits in them to the right, and a silvery blue armchair in the far left corner. Next to the chair sat a white dresser with a large mirror and a small lamp. Next to the bed was a silver lamp with a bowl-like shade that sat upright and was made of a foggy glass material.

Bella reached for the light switch but nothing happened except the fan slowing down. She flicked it back up and the fan started up again. She proceeded over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. The light didn't have any visual switches so she put her hand around the silver pole that was the lamp to keep her steady as she went to look at the cord that went behind the bed. When she did so the lamp became brighter. She poked the pole again and the lamp got brighter still. Two more times turned off the lamp and she kept cycling through on and off until she got bored.

Al poked his head into the room and said, "You wanna see the house?"

Bella stood up and replied, "Sure."

She followed him into the hall and he began, "That was your room, Charlie's is the one across from yours." Inside his room was a bed with the same comforter as her own and various brown storage areas. (Dressers, wardrobe, etc.) "Bathroom." Al pointed into a room on their right just a few steps away from Charlie's room. "Peter's and Michelle's slash laundry room." It was across from the bathroom and inside was a blue comforter covered bed between two white side-tables; the closet doors were open and a washing-machine and dryer were sitting together. The two walked out of the hall and into a larger room.

Ed sat on one of two navy blue couches staring at the TV in the corner of the space. On the other sat Peter and Michelle, the essence of love. The sight made her heart ache for Edward. "Oh, don't bother with the light switches they were most likely wired by some maniac who got a kick out of other's pain."

"True that!" Peter said quietly because Michelle's ear was on his chest.

They walked past the couches, behind the farthest one sat a table with a couple chairs. On one side of a wall was the table and the other side faced the kitchen with all the basic necessities. There was a doorway across from the kitchen which gave a clear shot at another bathroom. Al walked into the space and to his left and right were two more bedrooms. Pointing to the left he said, "Allison's." Inside there were two beds both with bland tan covers on top. And to the right he gestured, "Mine and Ed's." Twin beds sat in the room with Hawaiian blankets on them. "And there you have the house; the outside is just a porch and lake. Have fun." Apparently a new sport was made out of patting her shoulder because as he spoke he did just that.

_Allison, __I hope you will get a kick out of this because your 4-year-old self got mixed in with the story, how about that. Also, the Elric brother's made it in too, I saw the first episode one night when I couldn't sleep and so I'm now hooked. And I used my room from our (rented) house for Bella's room, by now I've come back to my internet service area to provide you with idiotic stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_And no one told me I put up the wrong chapter because? When I do a freaky short chapter and it makes no sense that probably means I had a bad day or the wrong chapter was posted . Please tell me next time, so here was the actual chapter that was supposed to go up. :)_

Bella followed Al away from the two rooms and sat next to Ed on one of the couches, purposefully avoiding a glance at the loving couple on the other seat. Charlie emerged from the hall and began his week of annoying the children into boat rides and trips into town. "How about a nice ride out on the lake?" Everyone groaned at once and looked even harder at the magic light box in the corner to not see the eagerness in his eyes. "Bella, you must want to go see the lake." She looked up to him and gave him a 'are you serious' look. "Right, well too bad, we're all going. Peter, Michelle you can take the jet ski." They were the only ones to sigh of relief.

Charlie led the way out a sliding door by the TV into a small screened in porch after everyone changed into bathing suits. They walked out into the yard which was pretty flat but once they got closer to the water a white walkway led to a floating dock. Bella clung to the railing as they went down the steep slope. Peter and Michelle moved to a small beach where a rope was holding onto a log on one end and the other end was attached to a jet ski floating between the shore and dock. As Peter undid the ropes holding onto the dock he told the group hopping onto the pontoon boat, "We'll be waiting out there for you slow pokes to catch up." He pulled the ski to the dock and slid into his position and then held it steady for Michelle to get on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off.

Charlie slowly untied the boat from the dock and then reversed away from the pier. He then followed in the wake of the couple. Bella sat up front looking over Ed's shoulder so she had something other than the lovebirds in front of them. In order to keep the boat balanced, poor Al was stuck in the back with Charlie having to hear years and years worth of police tales.

They sat for a while just cruising around until a group of jet skis passed by shaking the entire boat. Bella clung to her seat as they went by again on Ed's side of the boat. She took the second time to count them, "One… Two, three, four… Five, six, seven…" They moved farther away from the boat and moved around in circles close to the coast. As they pushed their skis to the limit, their features were hidden behind sparkles that came off the water splashing around them. It reminded her of how Edward had shone in the clearing before, so she turned her head to look off to the left of the two ahead of them. The group rode as one across to where she was staring. She sighed and swapped places with Al willing to listen to the stories instead of thinking of Edward or how she was going to be miserable without him for the next week.

One from the group broke off and came closer to the boat at an idle speed. Without the water splashing up and hiding their faces she could now see who it was. Bella jumped up and went to the side of the boat. She sighed out his name, "Edward."

"Huh?" Ed turned to look at his cousin. He got up and moved to stand next to her to see what she was looking at.

She looked down at him since he was around shoulder height and said, "Not you Ed, Edward. He's from Forks." Ed nodded and went back to his seat.

"Bella, come and sit down, you're gonna fall." Charlie hadn't seen who it was coming closer to the boat but he was miffed because as a police chief he knew they had broken many boating laws. The rest of the Cullens flew off with their skis while Edward pulled up to the boat.

"Hello, Chief Swan, how are you doing?" Edward knew he had to be careful so he chose to be nice to Charlie and then get to business.

"Fine, but you on the other hand-" Charlie began but was then cut off.

"Yes, I know we were driving dangerously, but you see after living up in Forks for so long our eyes have to readapt to the sun. We promise to be better about it from now on." Charlie nodded and then looked to where Edward had switched his gaze. "Would you mind if Bella came along with me?"

Charlie immediately switched to protective father mode, "Actually we were on a family trip on the lake and I would prefer it stay a whole family trip."

Peter pulled up on the jet ski they were riding and asked, "Who's this?"

"It's Edward, my boyfriend." She switched from talking to Peter to Edward, "Can you give me a sec to talk to Dad?" He simply turned the ski and went off to search for the rest of his family. She knew Edward was still watching but that didn't stop her. "Dad please?"

"No, he doesn't know where we're staying and besides those things are dangerous." To make his point, he gave Peter a sign behind his back to tell them to flip. They did so and he gave the obvious reply, "See!"

"But Dad! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" After keeping this up and getting louder each time he caved.

"You can go if he's back in five minutes." Edward didn't plan on waiting that long because just as he said this the Cullens pulled around a bend and obeyed the laws reluctantly.

"Is she all good to come?" Edward asked needlessly.

"She's all yours; just have her at the house by 10."

"Alright, Bella, hop on; and don't worry we'll take good care of her." He came closer to the boat and held the ski so it was steady against the ship. Bella sat on the edge and slid onto the seat behind Edward. "Wait, Bella, life jacket." Charlie was glad that at least they were obeying the safety laws, and picked up a jacket sitting on the backseat. Bella clipped on the vest as he pushed away. Without waiting for a second longer, Edward grabbed her wrists and pulled them around his waist saying, "Hold on." He then pulled the acceleration back and they flew forward, the family following close behind.

Bella shivered from the combination of Edward's cold skin and the water spraying on her. They went around an island, out of Charlie and the rest of the group's sight, and went to the dock of a rather large house. Edward helped Bella off the jet ski first and then hopped off himself and tied the ski to the dock. By then the others had sped their way inside, giving Edward and Bella the perfect chance alone. Edward placed a light kiss on Bella's trembling lips, sending heat coursing through her veins. Due to possible raging thirst, Edward let her go, making Bella topple over.

Bella blushed of embarrassment as Edward helped her up and dragged her by the wrist into the house. A sense of calm overcame Bella no doubt because of a certain Confederate Cullen. Edward continued pulling her along until they reached an almost exact replica of his room in Forks. He sat her down on the couch and he took the open area next to her. He pulled her close but released her when he realized she was shaking.

_Quick note, just so you can tell the difference between the two, Ed is the cousin and Edward is umm… the Cullen. I wish to send my thanks out to NealansGirl a.k.a. little Allison, who mangled my original version of this chapter into a better one. _

_P.S. in case you haven't figured it out yet, "Confederate Cullen" is Jasper. _

_One final time sorry! I honestly didn't notice that the wrong chapter was posted and those of you who saw it... starts waving arms you saw nooothing. Wooooo. Ok sayonara!_


End file.
